Quando Nasce o Amor
by UzumakiMito
Summary: Oneshot. Hashi x Mito. # "O tempo mais bem aproveitado é aquele em que você desperta o amor." (Lourival Lopes)


**__****Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de _Masashi Kishimoto__._**

**.**

Já havia cerca de dois anos desde a luta entre Hashirama e Madara. A vila gozava de plena tranquilidade. O Shodaime era a referência de paz e dedicação entre todos os moradores de Konoha. Após o combate, mesmo gravemente ferido, jurou a si mesmo viver pelo seu povo e por sua família. Sua esposa, Mito, tornara-se jinchuuriki da Kyuubi em meio ao caos da batalha entre ele e o antigo líder Uchiha, e agora necessitava mais do que nunca de sua ajuda.

Após mais um dia de trabalho, Hashirama, exausto, entrou em sua casa e encaminhou-se diretamente para o quarto. Ao entrar, encontrou Mito chorando compulsivamente.

''Mito, o que houve?'', perguntou Hashirama surpreso com o estado da esposa.

''Estou grávida!'', respondeu Mito, com um grito enfurecido, em meio a lágrimas.

Antes que pudesse repreende-la por sua reação hostil ou felicitar-se com a notícia, Hashirama lembrou-se do óbvio; como seria complicada a gestação e parto de Mito, devido ao fato de ter uma besta hospedada em si. Sentou-se ao seu lado, tentando agir carinhosamente com a esposa, mas fora em vão.

''Meu filho... Eu não quero que seja influenciado pela nove caudas!'', Mito prosseguia com as palavras dentre o pranto.

''_Nosso_ filho... - Ressaltou Hashirama. - Não será uma besta. Será como você e eu...''

Mito tentou acalmar-se diante à tranquilidade que o marido oferecera, mas terminou por novamente agir grosseiramente. Levantou-se e fora para seu banho.

O relacionamento entre o Senju e a Uzumaki sempre fora frio. Mesmo com as tentativas de aproximação de Hashirama, Mito mantinha-se distante, relembrando-o sempre que possível o motivo pelo qual se casaram: política. Enquanto Hashirama oferecia-lhe palavras doces a fim de conquistar a confiança e o mínimo de amizade por parte de Mito, esta o retribuía com hostilidade. Nas noites em que deitavam-se juntos, nenhuma palavra era pronunciada. Mito nunca rejeitara as vontades do marido, mas deixou-lhe claro que esta era uma de suas obrigações como esposa. Na luta entre Hashirama e Madara, Mito interferiu, tomando do Uchiha o controle da nove caudas, selando-a em si, a fim de dar vantagem ao marido. '_É meu marido e aliado, era necessário._', alegou, quando questionada pelo Senju o motivo pelo qual tomara decisão tão séria. Ao descobrir-se grávida, felicitou-se pelo fato de tornar-se mãe, pois aguardara muito pelo momento; mas amaldiçoou o tempo em que ocorrera. Não permitiria que algo de ruim acontecesse a sua criança.

.

Alguns dias depois da notícia ao marido, Mito fora até seu escritório na torre Hokage. Entrou sem bater, como costumava fazer, e encontrou como também de costume, Hashirama em meio a pilhas de documentos. Aproximou-se da mesa rapidamente, passando a mão sobre esta, lançando todos os papéis que o marido trabalhava ao chão, e jogou à frente de Hashirama um enorme pergaminho.

''Estes são os cuidados que deve tomar quando a hora do parto chegar. Eu os transcrevi e quero... Alias, exijo que os estude fielmente.'', disse Mito, em tom de ordem ao marido.

''Já sabe o que deve ser feito?'', perguntou Hashirama, abrindo o rolo.

''Esquece quem sou e de onde venho? - Mito cruzou os braços, irritada. - Apenas aprenda e qualquer dúvida, me procure.'', concluiu, saindo rapidamente da sala.

Hashirama pasmou-se diante a visita rápida e feroz da esposa, mas acostumara-se com seu comportamento rude. '_Parece que fica mais bela quando irritada._', pensava, esboçando um sorriso.

O Shodaime estudou durante todo o tempo de gestação de Mito como reter a Kyuubi selada no corpo da esposa enquanto esta dava a luz a criança. Mito o auxiliava, secamente, vezes mais dura que como se estive ensinando a um aluno recém chegado à academia.

.

A apenas alguns dias do nascimento do filho do casal, Hashirama, sentado à sua cadeira no quarto, estudava novamente, como todas as noites, o pergaminho.

''Você já sabe o que fazer... Porque continua a ler o selo?'', perguntou Mito, deitada à cama.

''Me ordenou que o fizesse, lembra-se? - Hashirama continuou o estudo, sem tirar os olhos do papel. - Além do que me preocupo com nosso filho tanto quanto você.'', concluiu.

''Se eu não resistir, cuide bem dele... Por favor.'', Mito pronunciou o pedido em voz baixa, deixando que nascessem lágrimas em seus olhos.

''Não irá acontecer nada a você. Não permitirei.'', Hashirama olhou para a esposa ao responder.

''Quero que se esforce em salvá-lo de qualquer mal. Não tem que se preocupar comigo.'', disse Mito, ainda entristecida.

''Mito... - Hashirama levantou-se de onde estava, e fora sentar-se ao lado da esposa. - Eu me preocupo com os dois. Nada de ruim irá lhes acontecer. - Hashirama beijou a testa de Mito. - Eu prometo.''

''Obrigada... - Mito sorriu para Hashirama pela primeira vez. - Você é um bom homem.''

''Você também é uma ótima mulher. Vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa, tenho certeza.'', Hashirama retribuiu o sorriso.

.

Chegara o dia de Mito. Hashirama convocou seu antigo aluno, Sarutobi Hiruzen e sua esposa, quais tinha plena confiança. Pediu a Hiruzen que mantivesse-se em guarda, para o caso de algum invasor aparecer. A jovem Biwako fez o parto de Mito, enquanto Hashirama manteve a nove caudas selada ao corpo da esposa. Algumas horas de dores e horror para Mito, que vira e sentira a fúria da Kyuubi tentando escapar de seu corpo. Gritou inúmeras vezes para que Hashirama não a deixasse fugir, e este o fez pedindo a ela que se concentrasse apenas no trabalho de parto. Depois de tanto sofrimento, eis que o choro suave de um recém nascido preenchera o local. Mito, ainda fraca, segundos depois do nascimento do filho, refez, usando da força que lhe restara, o selo da Kyuubi.

''Aqui está. Shodaime-sama, Mito-sama.'', disse Biwako, aproximando-se do casal com a criança.

Mito a tomou nos braços, fazendo com que o marido colocasse seu rosto junto ao dela, a fim de observar o bebê.

''Ele, um menino... Tem algum pouco cabelo... Negro como o seu.'', disse Mito, sorrindo e chorando diante a emoção.

''Nosso... Tão pequeno...'', Hashirama interrompeu-se chorando.

''Ele me parece... Bem... - Mito deu uma risada de satisfação, ainda chorando. - A nove caudas não lhe atingiu...'', concluiu, beijando o rosto do bebê.

''Você o envolveu com todo seu amor... Nada de ruim o atingiria.'', disse Hashirama.

''Hashirama...'', Mito chamou pelo marido.

''Sim..?'', Hashirama voltou-se para a esposa.

''Obrigado por cuidar de nós...'', disse Mito, sorrindo para Hashirama.

''Obrigado você, por me dar um filho e... Por estar ao meu lado.'', disse Hashirama, aproximando-se mais da esposa.

''Hashi-...'', Mito fora interrompida pelo beijo do marido.

Hiruzen adentrou o local, após ser chamado discretamente pela esposa, Biwako. Os dois observaram a cena diante deles. Entreolharam-se e sorriram, felicitando enfim o entendimento entre Hashirama e Mito.

.

**Oneshot só pra ocupar o tempo e liberar algumas ideias. :) Espero que apreciem. Bye!**


End file.
